Land of Confusion
by inugurlume
Summary: a song fic one shot. with one of my fav songs by Disturbed.


1Okay, here I am again w/ another one shot 4 u. I just recently got **Disturbed's** newest album, **Ten Thousand Fists. **A great cd! The song that I am going to use is **Land of Confusion**, which is a remix of a **Genesis** song. Enjoy my readers!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or the song.

Land of Confusion

On a slightly overcast morning four friends meet on the street in front of a Shinto shrine in downtown Tokyo. The first to speak was the leacher of the group.

"Are you all ready for what's going to happen today?"

The other three smirked. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time now." Said the silver haired inu hanyou.

The miko/inu hanyou said, "Let's kick some ass."

The group cheered, "Hell yea!"

They headed off towards their school. Once inside the school yard the four friends split up to spread the word to the others that were going to help them get the festivities started. At lunchtime things were already starting to get underway. The four masterminds sat under a huge oak tree in the court yard, calmly looking out over the normal lunch scene. They all smirked when they thought about how things were going to change after to day.

later that afternoon, the whole school was called to the auditorium for an 'important announcement'. As the students grudgingly filed into the auditorium and found seats the four friends disappeared.

"Okay, Sango and Miroku. When I give the signal, shut off the lights and inuyasha and I will take care of the 'opposition'." Said Kagome.

The couple nodded and snuck off to get in place.

Once the principal started speaking Kagome looked at Inuyasha and the smirk on his face was mirrored by Kagome. She held up three fingers. A silent count down.

3...2...1!

Inuyasha signaled to someone in the crowd and a rude comment was said, "Shut the fuck up already!"

That was the signal for Sango and Miroku to kill the lights temporarily and others in the crowd to get up and take their positions around the perimeter of the auditorium. Meanwhile inuyasha and kagome knocked out all of the teachers and the principal and tossed them out the back door from the stage to outside. Once all opposition was gon kagome called for lights.

Everyone was temporarily blinded as the lights were turned back on. Kagome stood out in the middle of the stage. The students that had no idea what was going on looked at her in confusion and questioned her out loud.

She held up a hand for silence, it got quiet. Then the first strains of a song came over the speakers.

_I must've dreamed a thousand dreams_

_been haunted by a million screams_

_but I can hear the marching feet_

_they're moving into the street_

_now did you read the news today_

_they say the danger's gone away_

_but I can see the fire's still alight_

_burning into the night_

_(pre chorus)_

_there's too many men_

_too many people_

_making too many problems_

_and not much love to go 'round_

_Can't you see this is the land of confusion_

_this is the world we live in_

_and these are the hands we're given_

_use them and lets start trying _

_to make it a place worth living in_

During the pre chorus and chorus Kagome and her friends, who were now standing around her on stage threw their fists in the air and sang along. Proclaiming war. The people that had taken their places along the walls and by the doors did the same. As the song went on the crowd became more rowdy and into the message the song was giving them.

_ooh superman where are you now_

_wher everything's gone wrong somehow_

_the men of steel, these men of power_

_are losing control by the hour_

_this is the time _

_this is the place_

_so we look for the future_

_(pre chorus)_

_but there's not much love to go around_

_tell me why, this is a land of confusion_

_(Chorus)_

_this is the world we live in_

_and these are the hands we're given_

_use them and let's start trying_

_to make it a place worth living in_

During and instrumental part of the song Kagome called out to the teenagers gathered before her.

"Let's take our stances! Don't back down! Let's show EVERYONE wut we want! Let's make things right! We have thee power!"

With Kagome's words of encouragement and power they took to fortifying the school so that no one could get in and they would make their stand against their oppressors.

_I remember long ago_

_ohh when the sun was shining_

_and all the stars were bright_

_all through the night_

_in the wake of this madness_

_as I held you tight_

_so long ago_

_I won't be coming home tonight_

_my generation will put it right_

_we're not just making promises_

_that we know, we'll never keep_

_(Pre chorus)_

_too many men_

_there's too many people_

_making too many rpoblems_

_and not much love to go 'round_

_can't you see this is the land of confusion_

_(Chorus)_

_now this is the world we live in_

_and these are the hands were given_

_use them and let's start trying_

_to make it a place worth fighting for_

_this is the world we live in_

_and these are the names we're given_

_stand up and let's start showing_

_just where our lives are going to_

The about 400 teenagers barricaded themselves in the school for three days. They were all over the press and when they were finally made to come out they made their demands again and said that they would not be satisfied until they were met. Among the demands was equality for hanyous, peace between humans and youkai, etc.

Later that night found Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku in Inuyasha's bedroom.They were very happy with how things had turned out. They had gotten a lot of publicity for the stunt that they pulled and they hoped that now people would at least start thinking about making some changes; no matter how big or small.


End file.
